This invention relates to cleaning, to materials used in cleaning, and particularly to the employment of electric energy to do the work of cleaning by a method and device which operates to apply electrical energy directly to washing fluid at a site of cleaning, thus affecting the physical properties or characteristics of a cleaning substance, resulting in a reduced dependence on traditional chemical forms of energy to do the work of cleaning, and a reduced discharge of chemical waste, resulting in reduction of environmental pollution due to chemical waste discharge to a greater extent than heretofore possible.